marvelroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercury
Power(s): Malleable Bio-Mercury Form: composed of a non-toxic liquid mercury. Her form allows her to alter her shape by collapsing into a featureless mass, extending blades from her skin, or molding herself into different forms. Her ability to shape shift extends to the most basic of rudimentary weapons. -Self-Sustenance: She is no longer a carbon-based life form and does not eat or breathe the same way as normal humans. Still, she consumes food out of habit and has not realized the scope of her change. -Molecular Adhesion: gives her the ability to cling to solid surfaces and move her body at will even without overt locomotive features. -Magical Resistance: very hard to magically detect, influence, or harm. ATTRIBUTES -------------------------------- Fighting - (6) Amazing Agility - (3) Excellent Strength - (4) Remarkable Endurance - (6) Amazing Intelligence - (1) Typical Intuition - (0) Poor Psyche - (0) Poor Bio: She was born in Portland, Oregon to Mark, and Jaclynn Kincaid in a lovely area of Portland, Oregon. Cessily had a happy childhood with a nice family. There were trips to the malls, friends and cheerleading. On her 16th year on a uneventful Sunday night, Her genetic mutation revealed itself. Upon stepping out the shower, she noticed a shiny silvery patch on her face and she gazed into the mirror for a moment. She touched it with her finger, it began to spread all over her body, turning her in a silvery figure, and then it got worse... Her body liquefied as she cried out for help. The change of her world was dramatic. Her father was horrified at the sight of what their daughter has become. Cessily come read the disappointment in her in her body language. They pulled her out of school and kept her at home. Her mother wanted to protect me by having her leaving school, and hired tutors. Her father grew more distant. Cessily endured many times, hearing her parents tell people that she had a medical condition. Her family life went from amazing of malls, and cheerleading practice to a prison sentence. Cessily hit a breaking point when she had her father shouting to her mother in a latest fight," She is one of the freaks now...a Mutant!!" She waited for everyone to go to bed, and ran away from home at only 17. She lived on the streets, wearing hoodies with gloves, and scarf to cover her features. She found a home among the Morlocks going by the name Silver, because her friends called the Silver Surfer for her skateboarding skills. She met Mayday Parker who showed her kindness introduce her to Jennifer Walters who is a mutant advocate, and the hero She Hulk. She began to make friends in the Avengers as well in Xavier Institute. Mystique,and other teachers helped her to see her mutant ability as a gift, not a curse. She gain confidence in small missions, proving herself in bigger missions. She still struggles with her insecurity about her appearance deep down. As the months progress, Cessily receive a letter that her maternal grandparents when trying to connect with her ,and encouraging her toward a future of becoming a teacher, specially in mathematics. LEVELING CHART -------------------------------- Level 7 (1/04/17) Relapse Level 8 (1/11/17) Lone Marksman Level 9 (1/18/17) Lone Marksman Level 10 (2/02/17) Lone Marksman Level 11 (2/15/17) Lone Marksman Level 12 (3/01/17) Lone Marksman Level 13 (3/13/17) (Jess.exe (jessi.easterman) paid Level Level 14 (4/23/17) (Jess.exe (jessi.easterman) paid Level Level 15 (4/23/17) (Jess.exe (jessi.easterman) EVENT RP Level 16 (5/03/17) (Professor Teri Ninetails (teri.ninetails) Level 17 (5/15/17) Lone Marksman Level 18 (5/27/17) Justine Marrow Level 19 & 20 Lone Marksman -------------------------------- Last edited by Kira; 05-15-2017, 11:05 PM.